


包养猛虎（下）

by CharlieJinJin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 16





	包养猛虎（下）

“唔...别...”  
金硕珍买车的时候可没想过会有在后座被人抱在身上的一天，帕拉梅拉的后座对于平常坐人来说宽敞有余，可是要要让两个快一百八十公分的男子施展开来实在还是不够，更何况他也不敢动静太大，虽然车窗贴着单向膜，公寓停车场里可还开着监控。  
可是现在的情况根本不由他，金泰亨自下而上地顶弄每一下都能把金硕珍的眼泪逼出来，然后他又掐着金硕珍的细腰把他提上去一点，又重重地撞进去，好像两款拼图一样不停地填满对方，完全不顾金硕珍带着哭腔喊他停，毕竟虽然年上的男朋友嘴上是这么说着，实际上膝盖还是紧紧夹在金泰亨两侧，吐着液体的前端更是兴奋地蹭了不少东西在金泰亨衣服上。  
“还没说完呢，“金泰亨露出一个邪笑，舔了一口对方暴露在自己面前的乳珠，”你为什么下午看到我伸手就走了？”  
金硕珍本来硬气地咬着嘴唇没想说话，可是金泰亨轻轻咬着他的胸一个硬挺简直让他快要疯掉，他认输地趴在对方肩头，“我...嗯...不想看你们牵手...”  
那才不是牵手，只是金泰亨想要订制一条给金硕珍的手链，用自己的手腕作参考想要在饰品店里打工的学姐测量一下罢了。  
但是吃醋的金硕珍，怎么这么可爱呢。  
金泰亨抑制不住自己兴奋的心情，捏着金硕珍的屁股往上顶，白嫩的臀肉从指缝间溢出，本来白皙的皮肤现在只剩下红和更红，配上金硕珍抽抽搭搭的甜蜜嗓音，简直让人想死在他身上。

“虽然硕珍好笨，居然会误会我喜欢别人...”金泰亨突然换了个方位把人压在座位上，低着头去吻对方，“但我真的好高兴我的宝贝也这么喜欢我。”  
金硕珍觉得自己简直是要被金泰亨杀死了，不管是凶器到底这种前所未有的肉麻称呼，还是在他体内猛烈进攻的肉棒。  
或者说其实这些都不用，金泰亨早就只用眼神就可以杀死自己，只要被对方用那种好像只看得到自己的目光锁定，金硕珍就觉得自己寸步难逃。  
高潮之后他们又额头贴额头靠在一起，下身一片黏腻，可是金硕珍连去够抽纸的力气都没有，而金泰亨也不着急起身，就那样一点点的，从额头，到鼻尖，到下巴，温柔而细碎地吻落在金硕珍汗湿的脸庞上，眼睛里的温柔像是要溢出来那样，又变回了笑得傻傻的样子。  
“我最喜欢你。”


End file.
